The Dating Game
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: Selphie needs to raise money for the Garden Festival. What happens when she throws together a Balamb version of "The Dating Game"?


Quistis walked in to Fisherman's Inn. It was a small little fast food joint down by the ocean.   
Outside of the restaurant was very scenic and beautiful, but inside was a different story. The   
whole place smelled of greasy french fries. The table Quistis sat at was covered with crumbs.   
She sat there trying to convince herself not to go. "Remember, I'm doing this for Selphie. Even   
if it is Seifer I have to go out with."  
  
  
"Seifer Almasy? I know that guy." Quistis looked up to see the waitress standing there,   
snapping her bubble gum. Her name tag read Terri. She looked about 17, with brown hair tied   
back in a ponytail. "Two menus?" Quistis nodded and took the menus and ordered a glass of   
water before the girl left.  
  
Just then Seifer walked in with Fuijin and Raijin. Quistis sighed. "I should have known the   
whole Disciplinary Committee came with the package."  
  
Seifer sat across from Quistis while Raijin and Fuijin pulled up chairs on either side of him. He   
took a menu from Quistis. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Raijin leaned over Seifer's shoulder. "I'm kind of hungry, ya know? I think I'll get a   
cheeseburger. What about you Fuj?"   
  
"SAME."  
  
Seifer grinned. "And what are you ordering dear instructor? I'll even buy."  
  
She put down the menu. "I'll just get a salad."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Finally the waitress came over and set the water on the table.   
"Hiya Seifer. What do ya want.?"  
  
"Three cheeseburgers , two Cokes, a Mountain Dew, and a salad."  
  
She smiled. "I take it that salad's for your new girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
She took the menus. "Sure she's not."  
  
After she left Quistis spoke. "How do you know her?"  
  
He shrugged. "I dated her for awhile. Don't get jealous or anything."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
Raijin turned towards the entrance. "Here comes Rinoa!"  
  
Sure enough Rinoa waved and came over. Seifer moaned. "Just when I thought things were   
going to be ok."  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow. "You had some faith in this date.?"  
  
"You could say so."  
  
Quistis smiled at that. In a weird way it was a compliment. She was about to say something to   
him but Rinoa walked over.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" She pulled up a chair from another table and sat by Quistis.  
  
Seifer crossed his arms. "Who invited you here? I certainly didn't."  
  
Rinoa stuck out her tongue. "Oh shut up! I'm sure Quistis didn't want your little posse to be   
here."  
  
"DITZ"  
  
Rinoa was about to say something to that but Selphie, who had just walked in with Irvine, cut   
her off. "Hey Everyone! What's going on?"  
  
Seifer raised his hands towards the ceiling. "Why me?"  
  
Rinoa moved her chair as Irvine connected another table to Quistis' and Seifer's. "I hope you   
guys don't mind." They sat down at the other table.  
  
"No not at all" Seifer said sarcastically. "If only Chicken Wuss and Puberty Boy were here."  
  
Selphie smiled, completely missing the sarcasm. "That's so sweet Seifer!"  
  
Quistis giggled. "This is all too much."  
  
"LOOK." Fuijin pointed to the entrance. Sure enough, there stood Squall and Zell. Rinoa   
jumped up to greet Squall. After giving him a little kiss on the cheek she brought him over to   
where everyone sat.  
  
Zell followed feeling uncomfortable. "Maybe we should get another table. They are on a date   
after all."  
  
Selphie waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "They don't mind. Right Seifer?"  
  
Seifer smirked. "We can all just be one big happy family. How sweet."  
  
The waitress came back with the food. She gave a puzzled look. "I thought you two were on a   
date?"  
  
"We are" Quistis and Seifer said together.  
  
Terri shrugged. "Oh well. Here's your food."  
  
Everyone else looked on hungrily as they started eating. Zell was especially hungry. He had   
missed the hot dogs once again. The fries looked really good . . .   
  
"Hey Raijin! Look over there!"  
  
Raijin turned his head. "Where?" Before Raijin turned back Zell stuffed his mouth full of french   
fries. "I think I missed it, ya know?" Zell mumbled in agreement.  
  
"IDIOT."  
  
Squall finally spoke. "Why exactly is everyone here? I just followed Rinoa in."  
  
"SUPPORT."  
  
"Yeah. We're here to support Seifer ya know?"  
  
Selphie rolled your eyes. "You guys are like his stalkers."  
  
Seifer defended them. "And just what is your lame excuse for being here?"  
  
"Well . . . we came to support Quistis! So there!"  
  
Seifer grinned. "Interesting. Are you Quistis' stalkers then?"  
  
Irvine chimed in. "We're just being good friends that's all."  
  
"STALKERS"  
  
Soon everyone started fighting. Quistis just looked at her food trying not to smile. She really   
did have interesting friends to say the least.  
  
Seifer got frustrated. "Shut up! What is wrong with you people?! I'm going to the bathroom   
now and when I come back it better be quiet or else!" Everyone was quiet as he got up, but   
started fighting again before he had even pushed his chair in. As he passed Quistis' seat, he   
slipped her a napkin. She quickly read it under the table.   
  
  
Meet me outside   
  
  
She quickly got up and excused herself to the bathroom. Since it was right beside the exit, she   
made it out easily. The crisp night air hit her face feeling refreshing. She closed her eyes and   
sighed. When she opened them again she saw Seifer sitting on the nearby bench waiting for   
her. She walked over and sat down. He stared ahead at the ocean. "Having fun yet?"  
  
"Actually yes. It's been quite interesting."  
  
"That's one way of putting it."  
  
Quistis smiled. "So how did Selphie get you to agree to do this?"  
  
He sighed. "She agreed never to ask me to join the Garden Festival Committee again. Plus she   
wouldn't let me tell her no."  
  
They watched the ocean for a little while longer. Seifer put his arm on the back of the bench,   
behind Quistis. She looked at him to see if he meant that as a move or not. He was looking at   
her and leaned in to kiss her . . .   
  
"Way to go Seifer!" Came Irvine's voice. Soon after followed Selphie's giggle. Quistis   
blushed and moved away from Seifer.  
  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Quistis looks like she didn't want to be interrupted."   
  
  
Seifer stood up. "Enough of this." He pulled Quistis into his arms and kissed her. She just   
stood there wide eyed for a while before she reacted and put her arms around his neck.   
Everyone watched in open-mouthed shock, not really believing what they saw.   
  
Finally Quistis broke away. Seifer grinned. "Well I think this date is officially over" and with   
that he walked off, Raijin and Fuijin soon following. Quistis stared after him a little longer   
before turning to everyone who was still staring. She shrugged and walked right past them.  
  
"Weird" Zell murmured  
  
"Very unpredictable" Irvine added.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Everyone turned to Squall and laughed. One thing that would never be unpredictable was   
Squall.  
  
They turned and left. Soon after Terri came out holding the bill in her hand. "Wait! You forgot   
to pay!" The screeching of tires made her realize she was too late. She sighed. "I guess dinner   
was on me then." She sighed and went back inside.  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know it ended weird but I couldn't think of how else to end it. I'll probably add at least   
one more story onto this. Please R&R!  



End file.
